


Dean's Fine, Damn It

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Enemas, Gen, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no sexual contact, and the enema has no sexual connotations, but the whole thing is described in detail.</p><p>Prompt:  Dean/Anyone, enema.  I just want Dean grudgingly receiving an enema, like for a medical reason or something. An emphasis on how it feels to him, how full he feels, etc. would be great, especially if the experience weirds him out.</p><p>Person administering the enema can be anyone except John or Bobby. And please no actual non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Fine, Damn It

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Links: [My LJ](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/11719.html) || [Original Prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/78445.html?thread=28682093#t28682093)

"Fuck. Off," Dean growled at Sam. He was on his side, lying on the bed, hand wrapped around his stomach.  
  
"Dean, you're being ridiculous," Sam said, arms out to the side.  
  
Dean was sweating, his face red, and a grimace had been marring his features for the last forty-five minutes. "I said. Fuck. Off," he growled again, this time ending in a hiss as another cramp hit him.  
  
"Do you see what I have to deal with?" Sam asked, turning to Benny.  
  
Sam may have had a problem with Benny in general for various reasons, but when it came to handling a pissy Dean, Dean knew Sam would get sympathy wherever he could find it.  
  
"I'm fucking fine!" Dean yelled, then shoved his face into the blanket and curled up even tighter into a ball of misery. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?  
  
"You sure this has to be done?" Benny asks, eyeing up both Winchesters.  
  
"Yeah," Sam said. "When Dean was a teenager the same thing happened, and when dad gave him an enema, it cleared it right up, but dad had to insist on it, and Dean was not very happy about it at all."  
  
"Okay, then, you can go ahead and leave, kid," Benny said to Sam.  
  
"Wait, what?" Sam asked, puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"I said you can leave. I'll make sure it gets done," Benny said with a nod toward the motel room door.  
  
"You're going to give Dean an enema?" Sam said, sounding dubious.  
  
"I been around a long time. I know what to do," Benny said, taking off his jacket and draping it over the chair nearest him. "And I know your brother well enough to get the job done."  
  
"Fuck," Dean grumbled, not at all happy about the way things were going, but he didn't move.  
  
"You sure about this?" Sam asked, already backing toward the door.  
  
"Yup," Benny said, turning away from Sam and opening the pharmacy bag Sam had left on the table.  
  
"Um, okay," Sam said as he gave one last look at Dean, then got the hell out of there.  
  
"Benny, just leave me alone," Dean said as he shivered. He wanted to suffer alone.  
  
Benny didn't say anything, just opened up the enema kit box, pulled out the supplies, then took them into the bathroom. Dean heard the water start in the sink, and it sounded like Benny was getting the temperature just right for him.  
  
Dean heard Benny filling the bag, then tearing open a packet, dumping it into the bag, then sloshing the bag around to mix the ingredients with the water. Dean groaned as he heard Benny open the package with the tubing in it and attach the tubing to the bag.  
  
Benny pulled the shower curtain back, and Dean heard Benny shaking out the towel, most likely spreading it out on the bottom of the tub. He heard rustling for another minute, and he assumed Benny was using the other towels to make everything more comfortable for Dean.  
  
By the time Benny walked back out into the room, Dean was moaning. Benny didn't bother saying anything, he just started getting Dean's boots off.  
  
"I hate you," Dean snarled, but his voice cracked as he said it, taking some of the bite out of his remark.  
  
"No, ya don't, but you can growl at me all you want. This is still gonna happen," Benny said off-handedly as he pulled Dean's socks off.  
  
Dean tried to stay in his balled-up position, but Benny just grabbed his legs and dragged him to the edge of the bed.  
  
"Stop!" Dean yelped, as he tried to push Benny's hands away from the buttons on his jeans.  
  
Benny just ignored his struggles. Dean was in too much pain to put up much of a fight, and Dean knew Benny was stronger anyway. He pulled open Dean's pants, then dragged the pants and underwear down Dean's legs.  
  
Dean had gone back to holding his stomach, had given up on trying to keep his jeans, but he was glaring at Benny, as if Benny would suddenly realize the error of his ways and give Dean back his jeans.  
  
"You're awful cute when you're trying to be scary," Benny said with a chuckle.

Dean swore to remember that comment so he could be sure to elbow Benny in the stomach later. Benny grabbed the hem of Dean's shirts and started working them off with enough strength behind his movements to force Dean's arms up.  
  
"Benny, please," Dean begged softly as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Please don't do this."  
  
Benny crouched down next to Dean, ran his fingers through Dean's hair in a comforting gesture. "I know you're hurtin' real bad, and you know this is the way to fix it. Stop fightin' me and let's get you feelin' better," Benny said.  
  
Benny stood up, then picked Dean up, his left arm under Dean's shoulders, his right arm under Dean's knees. Dean hissed as Benny picked him up, but he didn't complain as Benny walked into the bathroom, carrying him effortlessly.  
  
After gently lying Dean down on bottom of the tub with his knees up and feet planted on the towel, Dean's head pillowed by the rolled-up towel, Benny grabbed the enema bag and tubing.  
  
"Ah, fuck, that bag's huge," Dean grumbled, a sour look on his face. He didn't remember the bag his dad used on him being this big.  
  
Benny chuckled, then got to his knees outside the tub. He hooked the handle of the bag on the shower faucet, then straightened the tubing. "Spread your legs," he said, then gave Dean a look that said he'd better do as he was told.  
  
Dean considered fighting Benny, but he knew he wouldn't win, so Dean let his knees fall to the sides of the tub, still glaring at Benny. Benny squeezed a dab of lube onto the end of the insertion tip, then tossed the lube packet behind him.  
  
Dean's whole body tensed as Benny put his left hand over Dean's dick and balls, then gently moved them out of the way. Dean held his breath while Benny smoothly put the tip inside Dean.  
  
He had forgotten how weird it felt to have a hard piece of tubing pushed into his asshole. It was such an odd sensation that he forgot how strange it felt to have Benny holding his junk. And it really didn't seem like he should have to push the tube in that far, but Dean decided not to complain about it.  
  
"I'm gonna open up the clamp," Benny warned him. "Stay still, ya hear me?"  
  
Dean nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"I know it seems like a lot of water, but this ain't even half of what can fit inside ya," Benny reassured him.  
  
Dean nodded again. "Okay."  
  
Benny released the clamp, and immediately Dean gasped. It didn't feel like he remembered, but truth be told he'd tried so hard to forget about the enema his dad had given him that he couldn't really remember how it felt other than the embarrassment he'd felt.  
  
Dean's breath hitched as the water flowed into him. Even though the whole thing was really weird, the warmth of the water was kind of nice. Nothing else about this was nice, but he'd admit that the way the warmth seemed to spread out from his pelvic area was a little soothing.  
  
Then the first hard cramp hit. "Oh, fuck!" Dean yelped as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.  
  
"Don't push," Benny said as he let go of Dean's junk and rested his left hand on Dean's chest to keep him from sitting up.  
  
"I'm not, it just hurts," Dean said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Move your hands," Benny said.  
  
Dean was panting, but he did as he was told. Benny's hand left his chest and moved to his stomach, and Benny started gently rubbing his stomach in circles.  
  
"No! That's making it hurt worse!" Dean said as he tried to push away Benny's hand.  
  
"Dean, lie back, put your hands at your sides, and relax," Benny said firmly.  
  
Dean whimpered as he obeyed, his hands balled into fists at his sides. "Is it almost done?" Dean asked.  
  
"You're about a third of the way through the bag," Benny said, pushing down on Dean's stomach just a little bit more, but not hard enough to force anything back out of Dean.  
  
"Ah, damn it, I want it out," Dean growled.  
  
His entire stomach felt like it was cramping. It was coming in waves with areas of nearly stabbing pain. He was feeling full already, and he still had two thirds of the bag to go. Dean started to panic.

"It won't fit. Stop the water. I feel like I'm going to burst," Dean said as he trembled.  
  
"Just calm down," Benny said, still rubbing Dean's stomach. "The cramps will come and go. Remember what I said about this being less than half of what your body can handle."  
  
"Fucking hurts!" Dean said, his voice raising. And just as Dean was about to very loudly insist Benny take the hose out of his ass, the cramp backed off, and his body relaxed.  
  
"There ya go," Benny said, sounding pleased. He kept rubbing Dean's stomach even though the cramp had passed.  
  
Dean thought he would be relieved when the cramping stopped, but instead he went right back to panicking at the full feeling. This had to be too much water. He felt like he was going to burst.  
  
"How much longer?" Dean asked as he looked up at Benny.  
  
"You've got about a third of the bag to go," Benny said after glancing at the bag.  
  
Dean moaned pitifully. "I don't think it'll fit," Dean said. "Oh fuck, ow!" Dean yelped as another cramp hit.  
  
Benny didn't miss a beat. He just kept rubbing Dean's stomach and holding the tubing securely so it didn't fall out. "Relax. It'll pass."  
  
Dean was feeling overwhelmed. He felt out of control of his body, and he didn't like it one bit. He was embarrassed to find his eyes were burning and his lower lip had a very slight trembling to it.  
  
The expression on Benny's face didn't change, so either he didn't realize Dean was fighting hard not to start sobbing like a baby or he didn't want to draw attention to it.  
  
Dean tried to concentrate on something, anything else, but the feeling of fullness and the cramping was scary, and Dean just didn't do scared. He bit his lip to keep it from wobbling, but then he was trying so hard to do that, he forgot to keep the whimper in. He looked back up at Benny, and Benny gave him a small smile.  
  
"I know it feels like it's too much, kid, but it's all gonna fit, and it's gonna make you feel better later, I promise," Benny said.  
  
The lack of control over his body was really getting to him. And Benny being all nice and reassuring and caring was making it worse. Not that he wanted Benny to hate him, but when you're trying to keep from bawling all over the the place, kindness sucked.  
  
Dean felt a couple of tears run down the sides of his face. He tried to blink the rest away, but it wasn't working, and his eyes still burned.  
  
"Dean, look at me," Benny said.  
  
Dean bit his tongue, hoping the pain would keep his tears in check. It seemed to work a little, but he wasn't going to call it a victory yet. His stomach was churning, something he didn't even think could happen even when he'd heard people use that expression, but now he knew it could feel like that.  
  
"The water's all in, and I'm gonna pull the tube out, but you need to clench down and hold the water in," Benny explained, still rubbing Dean's stomach, though he'd eased up on the pressure some.  
  
Dean didn't want to speak. He couldn't trust himself not to blubber at Benny, so he just nodded his understanding and clenched down on the tube.  
  
"Okay, here we go," Benny said, then slowly pulled the tube out of Dean and tossed the bag and tubing into the sink behind him.  
  
Dean didn't feel anything trickling out, a fact he was very pleased about. He wanted to scramble up and get to the toilet. He had to get this out. He needed it out so badly that he considered shoving Benny out of the way, but he was worried that on the way he'd lose control over the water, so he stayed still.  
  
"Get out," Dean said, teeth clenched. "Get out, I have to go."  
  
Benny shook his head. "Nope, you're staying right where you are for ten minutes," he said as he used his right hand to massage Dean's belly and the right to steady himself on the edge of the tub.  
  
"No fucking way," Dean growled. "No, I can't do that. You have to let me up!"

"This is a retention enema," Benny explained, and damn him for always having that calm about him that suggested he wasn't in a hurry or worried about anything. "That means you lie there on your back for the next ten minutes while it works its magic, and then I'll let ya up to use the toilet."  
  
Dean growled in frustration, his body shivering. He started to sit up, but a firm hand on his chest stopped him. He looked up at Benny, glaring as hard as he could. "Let. Me. Up."  
  
"If you have'ta fight me to get to the toilet, you're gonna lose your water, and I don't think you wanna do that," Benny said reasonably.  
  
Dean let out a keening noise, frustration and stomach cramping getting the best of him again. He threw his right forearm over his eyes, panting his way through a cramp. He could feel tears building up on the skin of his forearm, then running down the sides of his face, but at least Benny wasn't watching it happen.  
  
His legs were shaking, and he worried that he'd lose the strength to clench and keep the water in. He thought maybe he'd get used to the water now that he was full and no more water was being shoved in, but it still felt horrible.  
  
"Calm down, kid," Benny said soothingly.  
  
Dean felt fingers running through his hair, gently scratching his scalp. His chest was heaving, he felt a sob work its way up, and he couldn't stop it.  
  
"You're almost there. Just a couple'a minutes and you can let it all out," Benny said. "You're doin' good. Hang in there for now and I'll let ya kick my ass later."  
  
A sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob came out of Dean. He heard Benny chuckle, and the break in the mood was enough to let Dean relax some. The cramps were easing, even though the urge to push everything out was just as strong.  
  
"Okay, you're done," Benny finally said. "I'll give you your privacy, and when you're done, it'll probably make ya feel better to get a shower, so I'll set out some clothes for ya."  
  
"Thanks," Dean said, then heard Benny stand up and make his way out of the bathroom, shutting the door as he went.  
  
Dean had been planning on getting out of the tub as fast as he could, but the second he moved, he realized that was a bad idea. He moved slowly, keeping his attention mostly on holding the water in.  
  
By the time he sat down on the toilet, he was sweating and shaky, but he'd made it. He didn't even care if Benny could hear him out in the room. It felt so good to finally get rid of the pressure.  
  
Dean sat there shivering after he was done. Now that everything was out, he felt cold, his body was sore, and he felt weak. Dean decided he didn't care how weak he felt. He was taking a shower.  
  
He grabbed the towels out of the tub, glad to see he hadn't made a mess on them, then turned on the water. He stepped in and got the temperature just where he wanted it.  
  
Dean didn't know how long he'd been standing under the water, but he stayed until he felt like he was done, then got out and dried himself off.  
  
Benny was sitting at the table with Sam when Dean left the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Sam had brought food, and Benny was taking the containers out of the bag while Sam opened the plastic-wrapped sporks.  
  
Dean pulled on the sweatpants and T-shirt Benny had left on the bed for him. The T-shirt was old enough to be really soft and loose on him, as were the sweatpants.  
  
He sat down at the table, suddenly realizing he was starving. Benny put a container down in front of Dean, and Sam handed Dean a spork.

"What's this?" Dean asked, poking at the food with the spork.  
  
"Figured your stomach needed something a little more gentle than a greasy burger, so I got you rice with chicken and vegetables," Sam said as he opened up his own container. "You still get meat, so hopefully you won't whine too much," Sam teased with a smile.  
  
Benny snorted as Dean scowled at Sam. "Very funny. I hope this means you got some info out of the cashier at this place," Dean said pointedly.  
  
Sam chuckled. "Yeah, she was very talkative, told me a bunch of stuff we didn't know about those disappearances."  
  
"Well, let's hear it!" Dean said as he dug into his food.  
  
The End


End file.
